<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Годы by Pamdar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801630">Годы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar'>Pamdar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cursed (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Фрагменты из долгой совместной жизни Утера и Мерлина, ужасный флафф и алкоголизм.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Uther Pendragon (Cursed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Годы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964804">Years</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayabiter/pseuds/kayabiter">kayabiter</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мерлин опрокинул бокал вина на рубашку Утера.</p><p>— Ой, прости, я такой неуклюжий! — совершенно неискренне воскликнул Мерлин и принялся похлопывать Утера по груди. — Подожди, я все вытру. Хотя ты знаешь, лучше сними, сейчас быстренько застираем.</p><p>Утер смотрел на него, потеряв дар речи, и не мог поверить, что кто-то во всем мире мог повестись на этот бездарный подкат. С другой стороны, предательский тихий голос в его голове шептал, что такое мама точно не одобрит. Возможно, даже придет в бешенство.</p><p>Мерлин между тем отодвинулся, оглядел его скептически и вылил оставшееся в бокале вино Утеру на штаны.</p><p>“От одного раза ничего плохого не случится”, — со вздохом подумал Утер.</p><p>“Всегда срабатывает”, — довольно подумал Мерлин.</p><p>***</p><p>Иногда Утеру казалось, что это он — гость в замке Мерлина, а не наоборот. Ему с трудом удалось заставить Мерлина накидывать халат, а не шататься по замку в одной простыне или вовсе в костюме Адама. </p><p>Горничные, впрочем, давно привыкли. Кажется, они привыкли куда быстрее, чем Утер. </p><p>Еще Утеру казалось, что он не рожден для этой жизни. Он был плох в охоте, плох в войне, не умел решать проблемы и брать на себя ответственность, а корона все время натирала уши. </p><p>Но факт оставался фактом — Утер был королем, а короли точно не должны стягивать сапоги со своих пьяных советников. Все должно быть наоборот, черт его возьми.</p><p>— Утер, это ты? — пьяно пробормотал Мерлин, пряча освободившиеся ноги под одеяло и сворачиваясь в клубочек.</p><p>— Называй нас “мой король”, — в который раз поправил Утер.</p><p>— Опять эти твои ролевые игры… — Мерлин натянул одеяло повыше. — Включи обогреватель, холодно.</p><p>Иногда после пятой бутылки Мерлин произносил странные слова, словно его сознание терялось где-то между мирами. Утер устало смотрел на пьяное тело перед собой и думал, что однажды сам убьет его.</p><p>Но пока стоило развести огонь в камине.</p><p>***</p><p>— Мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь серьезность проблемы, — не очень уверенно пробормотал Утер.</p><p>— Послушайте, Ваше Величество, — Мерлин тяжело вздохнул. — Я прожил не одну сотню лет, я видел и делал такое дерьмо, которое даже в книжках из человеческой кожи написать бы постеснялись. И я все еще считаю, что травить своих детей — нездорово. Наоборот еще ладно, потому что какой родитель этого не заслужил?</p><p>В тот вечер Утер собрался с силами и приказал запереть мать в башне. Дышать вдруг стало намного легче.</p><p>***</p><p>Иногда по пьяни Мерлин мельком упоминал о своих победах на любовном поприще. Судя по его словам, он перетрахал всех монархов и весь пантеон языческих богов прошлого, не взирая на пол, возраст, вероисповедание и количество конечностей. Самое страшное в его историях было то, что всех их Мерлин искренне любил.</p><p>У Утера был только Мерлин. Годы шли, придворные все активнее намекали, что стоило бы побеспокоиться о наследнике, но Утер так и не нашел в себе сил жениться.</p><p>***</p><p>— Эй, ребята! — прибежал на поле запыхавшийся Питер. — Там король волшебника казнит!</p><p>— Опять? — спросил Лука, вытирая пот со лба. — Третий раз за этот месяц.</p><p>Они прикинули путь до замка и решили, что не стоит отрываться от работы. После десятого раза на казнь ходили только самые наивные.</p><p>***</p><p>Утер впервые в своей жизни чувствовал себя так хорошо. Он сам разрулил сложную политическую ситуацию, а Мерлин приполз к нему извиняться и даже похвалил его. Это было похоже на настоящую мечту, но чего-то все-таки не хватало.</p><p>— Только не трогай девочку-фейри, — закончил свою речь Мерлин.</p><p>— Неужели ты заботишься хоть о ком-то, кроме себя? — ядовито спросил Утер. Обида все еще цвела в его сердце.</p><p>Мерлин посмотрел на него выразительно, плотнее обхватил посох и прошептал:</p><p>— Она моя дочь.</p><p>Хорошо. Этого Утер не ожидал.</p><p>— У тебя есть ребенок? — спросил он удивленно. — Подожди. У тебя есть ребенок с задатками таланта управления, который способен объединить людей и фейри и унаследовать наше государство, когда мы решим уйти на покой, а ты молчал?</p><p>— Э… — красноречие оставило Мерлина. — Да?</p><p>Утер вдруг понял, чего ему не хватало для полного счастья.</p><p>— Идеально, — произнес он. — Нам с тобой придется пожениться, чтобы все было легально, но вряд ли кто-то заметит разницу.</p><p>Во взгляд Мерлина вернулась былая усмешка.</p><p>— Я сомневаюсь, что церковь одобрит свадьбу двух мужчин, — он многозначительно подмигнул.</p><p>— Ни слова больше, — кивнул Утер.</p><p>К утру на территории его королевства не осталось ни одного монаха.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>